


【瑜昉】我的一个直男朋友

by pikapika0306



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:10:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapika0306/pseuds/pikapika0306





	【瑜昉】我的一个直男朋友

十八九岁的时候黄景瑜在外面打工，七八个Alpha挤一间单身宿舍，信息素夺门而出。。都是大小伙子，夏天直着眼睛嚼苦瓜冬天开着门窗吹冷风，内火太盛，屋里信息素味儿混得像东北乱炖。

只有一个哥们有对象，全宿舍十次聚餐九次是他请，其中九次原因是他瞎秀恩爱。他Omega媳妇儿漂亮得惊世骇俗，因为身体不好留在老家。两人早标记过，是以他放心大胆出来打工。有次他半夜两三点起来打电话，在走廊里腻歪了一个多小时，回来全宿舍人都醒了，肃穆地盯着他。他沉浸在有对象的春风得意里，一挥手豪言壮语：“我隔着电话都能闻出她的信息素！”

然后他就被全宿舍单身狗联手暴打了一顿，当然少不了请吃饭。这句话却在黄景瑜脑子里刻骨铭心。啊，恋爱使人失智。十八九岁的单身少年如是想。

 

二十六岁时他在片场团着等着拍一场夜戏，尹昉给他打来电话，不过问声你在哪呢，他便感觉一场南方的大雨扑面而来。一瞬间全身的血都沸腾起来，信息素爆炸一样扩散开。助理慌着给他掏针剂，问老大你怎么一声不吭就炸了。他连扎两针又些了一会儿，才觉得清醒过来点。

脑子当机的当口他继续跟尹昉打着电话。你那什么了是吧，我怎么看出来的？我听你说话就能听出来。你自己休息好，多喝热水别吹冷风，别把自己烧虚脱了，记得按时吃药。你助理不是Beta嘛，有事找他。我等一会找你，可不敢现在跟你说话，我在片场呢，我都快炸了。

尹昉在那边小声答应，是是是好好好，知道啦知道啦，你别担心。他的声音温软又模糊，像隔着十几年的淅沥雨水。黄景瑜忽然就明白早年那位老铁的话——信息素果然是电话隔不住的。至理名言，果然只有有经历的男人才能说出来。

挂了电话他给全组人道了一圈歉，好在是外景，信息素被风一吹也就散了。那晚上他状态奇好，所有戏一条过，该铁血铁血，该柔情柔情。另一边工作人员忙着跟剧组沟通，下了戏直接往机场赶，红眼航班飞北京。

尹昉接第二个电话时黄景瑜的声音从手机和门外一起传来。他应了一声挪去开门，门锁滑开的瞬间黄景瑜觉得自己简直在热带雨林。明明是冬天，明明两人都裹得球一样，屋里却被尹昉信息素蒸得像是三伏。被一个熊抱裹住的尹昉抬头问：“我待遇这么高啊……你还从剧组跑过来……”

“闭嘴，家属探班都不行？”黄景瑜舔在尹昉腺体上，雪松气味渐渐渗出来。

尹昉被他圈着，烧得眼神都散了，表情却有点显而易见的局促，手都不知道往哪放，贴在自己腿上，小声问:“你来干什么呀……”他发情期明显黏人很多，说话也软乎乎，只剩一根弦吊在奇怪的地方，居然还能想着“你来干什么”。

黄景瑜几乎要被他气笑了，低头用虎牙咬着他腺体反问他：“我来干什么？我来社区送温暖啊？什么事用我亲自来找你啊？”

“别说了！”尹昉作势吼他。

“那你打电话给我干什么？”黄景瑜边解他外套边追问。

“我打错了！”尹昉已经红到锁骨。他从门口蹭到床上便湿透了，被黄景瑜拎上去便坐在那里转着眼睛看他。黄景瑜在他床头柜里像个大型仓鼠一样到处翻，边找边问：“尹昉你家有套吗？”

“我单身啊，我要套干什么。”尹昉仰面朝天倒在床上，答得理直气壮。

“那还做不做？”黄景瑜坐到他旁边。

尹昉用枕头捂住脸，许久才蹦出一声“啊……”黄景瑜小心翼翼扯掉他上衣，终于有点后知后觉的尴尬，不知道该碰哪里，像解圆锥曲线解到最后一步发现错在了最开始。他看着尹昉，尹昉看着他，他耳朵腾地一下红起来，跨坐到尹昉身上去，俯下身咬住他嘴唇，几乎是一下子陷在对方黏膜高热的触感里。仅仅这一下触碰就让尹昉喘息起来，胸膛剧烈起伏，震颤传递到黄景瑜胸口，让他一股血直冲到头顶。

紧张个屁。

他无师自通地在尹昉胸前舔吻。一路冲高的激素水平让Omega胸口两点红肿起来，被吮吸时比起酥麻快感倒是细小的疼痛更多些。他小声叫起来，腰椎以下软得几乎失去知觉，不自觉挺动着腰擦在黄景瑜身上，轻轻颤抖着。

“躺好。这么着急？”黄景瑜压在他耳边说话，把他脚踝架在自己肩上，手指按着脊椎滑下去，到末端时几乎没什么阻碍便按进去。尹昉体内的清液多到满溢出来，随着手指的动作流出一大片，在床单上洇开。黄景瑜的指尖压到某个点时他绷得像一张弓，弹起来又落下去。等黄景瑜再加力时他便抬头咬住他腺体，泄愤似的用了点力，舌尖尝到一点点清苦的松木味道。黄景瑜拍拍他示意他松开，抱着他顶进去。充血了很久的腔道没有丝毫阻碍，被填满的时候尹昉几乎脱力，呻吟着哭叫着，指甲划在黄景瑜背上又滑下来。黄景瑜卡住他腰一下下冲撞，他有些晕，信息素浓得令人窒息，太阳穴上血管突突跳着。他把尹昉一下下撞向自己，晶莹的液体从肉体相接的地方被一股股挤出来，他引着尹昉的手去摸，毫不意外地见尹昉变得更红一点，指尖却勾着他手指再没放开。

黄景瑜对天发誓他真的是意外顶进生殖腔的。不过刚开始，被情热折磨了很久的尹昉就几乎高潮，胡乱贴着他磨蹭。他还在兢兢业业九浅一深，被尹昉挣一下，前端便毫无阻碍地滑进去。腔内神经远较外围密集，尹昉过电似的颤一下，喘息着望着他，露出一个有点迷糊的笑，舔了下嘴唇。黄景瑜暂时停下来，掌心在他小腹上按着，感受着肌肉之下明显的形状。“尹老师？”他问。

尹昉有点失神，被他又叫了一声才反应过来，眨了下眼睛又想了想，挺费力的样子，手还握着他手腕，才说：“没事，反正也标记过了——”黄景瑜刚动一下他又低声抽噎起来，无措地扭动着。黄景瑜亲他额头一下，重新挺动起来。尹昉失声叫起来，在自己家也不必掩饰什么，全身绷紧，手掌扣在黄景瑜肩上。

成结时黄景瑜吐出一口气，有种终于解脱了的轻松感。再去看尹昉时见他头发全被汗水打湿，非常用力地一下下吸气，眼神空茫，过一会终于发现他的目光，朝他挺客气地笑了一下——只能用客气形容，像是他被带到交际场上去，满场都是不相熟的人，对每一个人打招呼时带着的那种慌张又温柔的笑。黄景瑜被他笑得有点慌，脸“腾”一下红起来。虚拢着他，手都不知道往哪放。成结这段时间委实太过尴尬。他并不困，尹昉热度退下去一点，也显然不困，把下巴搭在他肩上不知道在想什么，总之不可能用睡觉把这段时间蒙混过去。好像也不适合说点什么。合作愉快？你家床挺舒服？我们剧组盒饭特别好吃？你发情期间隔怎么这么长？他躺在那里闲得发慌，尹昉趴在他身上，倒不算特别沉，可被压上半个小时也绝对不是容易事，他腿有点麻，稍微挪一下就听尹昉极其不满地哼唧一声。

“尹老师啊，”他戳戳尹昉腰，“你怎么这么沉。”

尹昉没说话，用头砸他一下算是回答，自己伸手向前探去，牵动身体里埋着的东西就是一颤，软了一会儿才重新伸手，翻了半天找到手机玩起来。黄景瑜手机在远处，又不大好意思拎着尹昉下床去拿，只能躺着发呆，听旁边尹昉指甲磕在屏幕上有一下没一下地响。

然后就是惊天动地的一声。尹昉在他耳边点开了音乐播放器。最大音量，黄景瑜颅骨都在震。“卧槽，尹老师你这么狂野的？”

尹昉明显僵了一下，手忙脚乱地关掉声音，还趴在他耳边问：“怎么了？”

“哎哟不是你换一边，震得慌——”黄景瑜把尹昉搬到胸口另一边，顶端划在他生殖腔里，激得尹昉小声叫起来，趴在他胸口喘。“对不起对不起……”黄景瑜伸手在他腰上揉了几下，尹昉泄愤似的咬了他一口，环着他脖子又开始玩手机。

怎么回事，黄景瑜想，没搞在一起的时候什么事没干过，真搞上了反倒客气得像碰上资方大佬。

他听着尹昉一点点清浅的呼吸，又想起更多奇怪的事情。比如这是他们的第二次，第一次是标记；比如不知道为什么这次生殖腔这么容易便进去，第一次尹昉几乎要把自己从里到外撕裂。

那天他俩都没戏，他在自己屋第无数次顶着巨大延迟和小韩试图开黑未果还被骂菜，无奈出门找尹昉。尹昉门一直没开过，他沿着楼道往那边走，鼻尖隐约闻到湿漉漉的味道。站到门口他才觉察出不对，这里的气味简直像沙漠里凭空下了场暴雨，全身每个在沙地里干了许久的细胞都被浸到鼓胀。他所有的血都往头顶冲，一时激动抬腿踹门。一声巨响。

他不知道自己用了多大力气，只知道门轰然洞开，门链都被他扯断。尹昉的信息素像洪水一样漫过他。尹昉缩在床中央，汗水从颧骨上往下淌。屋里没开空调，他却把自己裹成一个茧。

“对不起！”他大喊一声关上门，靠在门板上发怔。驻地宾馆简陋得简直是个棚，不一会儿就有人问着怎么了往这边走。他正在纠结是夺路而逃还是佯装无辜，就听门那边尹昉哑着嗓子说：“进来。”

“不是，你别——”黄景瑜整个人呆住。

“进来。你还要我站到哪里跟你说？”尹昉猛地拉开门，黄景瑜几乎是摔进来的，在砸到他身上前堪堪止住。尹昉把他往屋里推了几步，自己去和门斗争了半天，勉强上了个防君子不防小人的锁，转身走回床上。他赤脚踩在地板上，只穿了件松松垮垮的军绿色背心，布料堆叠在腰上，汗水在上面晕成暗色的一片。进组后的军事训练让他比初见时饱满不少，像一个枣子在风日里逐渐成熟。他把自己的肌理轮廓裹进白色被单，特别坦荡地看着黄景瑜，看得他一点点红起来。

黄景瑜装作四处看风景，瞥见扔了一地的药盒子。针剂，气雾剂，铝箔包装。他一个个捡起来试过一遍，都是空的。他再看向尹昉，后者仍然满脸潮红蜷成一团。嚯，他想，这还是个耐药突变体。

他想了一下——鉴于他脑海里一片空白，所有血液都灌向膝盖以上腰以下，他也不太确定自己在用什么思考——去把空调打开。

尹昉想说我烧成这样真不觉得热，你不用开空调，然后他看见黄景瑜张开双臂站在风口狂吹。黄景瑜本身也没穿多少，背心裤衩，上街撸串标配。他吹了一会冻得脸色惨白，往边上挪挪，离尹昉能多远有多远。尹昉把自己裹得更严实一点，伸出只手想扔给他一件外套，闻了闻全是自己的信息素，又怕他心梗，重新把外套放下来。自己想着什么，垂下眼蜷起来。

黄景瑜吹了颇长一段时间，自觉冷静了些，倒杯水递过去。“尹老师你……喝口水……”

尹昉抬头望着他，怔了一会儿伸出手去，径直抓住他手腕。“景瑜你帮我一下……我抑制剂没了……”他说着按着黄景瑜逼他低头，轻轻舔在他腺体上。

黄景瑜伸手挡了一下，指尖擦过他毛绒绒的发顶，不知为何有点心软。他偏过头去在尹昉腺体上试探，低声说：“你别动啊。”虎牙刺破极薄的皮肤，滚烫的血珠渗出来，他一次又一次地舔去，直到伤口不再有变化。掺杂过量信息素的血液在腥甜之余混着点苦，是他挺喜欢的味道。尹昉贴在他胸口小声抽气，胡乱蹭着他。

“行了？”黄景瑜问。明显感觉到胸口更烫几分。

“还，还不够……”

“你想好了？”

“不是，我反应特别大，就每次时间都拖得特别长，特别麻烦——哎呀，就是，啊。”尹昉额头砸在他锁骨上，完全放弃解释，顺手掀了上衣。

“来吧，我没事。”他说。

感谢非洲热到不用怎么穿衣服的天气，让他们在坦诚相见之前的时间短到不足以重新考虑。尹昉把黄景瑜按在床上，扶着他的东西坐下去。他身下早已湿了一片，几乎不用扩张便进去得很顺利。黄景瑜一下子被潮湿柔软的甬道容纳，低喘一下抓住尹昉的腰，把他更加用力地拽向自己。酒店隔音不好，尹昉不敢叫出声来，只能把细碎呻吟掐在喉间。他腿早就软了。却依然不肯把主动权交给黄景瑜，只一下下努力挺动着。

黄景瑜大概也就是这时觉察出尹昉状态不对。不是发情期的问题，他眼神完全不一样。平常尹昉没什么锋芒也没什么棱角，跟人熟起来便软得不行任揉任捏，此刻隐隐透出股戾气来，垂着眼睛机械似地动作着。肯定是疼，连黄景瑜都察觉到疼，被侵占着的敏感内里更不知道如何难熬。可他只是默默完成着规定动作，上下上下，极其用力，用气音发出小小的哀鸣，指尖搭在黄景瑜肩上轻轻颤着。

黄景瑜忽然明白过来尹昉的意思。他在试图暴力破开生殖腔的入口。“尹昉——尹昉！”他喊，不敢高声。尹昉无知无觉似的，也不看他，力气又大了几分，膝盖紧紧夹在他腰上。黄景瑜固然能制住他，却并不敢真动手，生怕伤到他。“昉儿。”他声音低下来，手贴在尹昉侧脸摩挲着。尹昉这次终于肯正眼看他，低头蹭他一下，似乎说了句什么，嗓子哑得没人能听清。

“你要让我标记你？”黄景瑜掐了下他脸，“清醒一点啊你——”

这时候他终于冲开那圈紧锁着的软肉，后半句随即被掐断在喉咙里。被情热折磨了许久的内腔满蓄着液体，此刻尽数浇在前端。尹昉更是撑不住，一下子跪坐下去，再没了先前的力气，撑在他胸口喘。黄景瑜小心翼翼退出来，再拎着尹昉翻了个面，动作之缓慢简直像翻一个颤巍巍的煎蛋。

重新顶进去的时候他趴在尹昉耳边问：“真要我标记你啊？”尹昉像是烧得有点晕，整张脸都是红的，别过脸去拒绝出声。

“要不要？”他再问，“事不过三啊，你不说话我就出去了。”

尹昉脸肉眼可见地又红一层，抬眼委委屈屈看向他，出了点什么声音，小幅度点了点头。

黄景瑜觉得自己心脏不太好。这什么可爱暴击，我是不是搞了个假尹昉。他被尹昉这一眼看得完全失去思考能力，事已至此，他想，悬崖可以勒马但是不能勒小黄，上啊卧槽。

屋里陷入信息素爆炸，像是台风吹到东北的雪松林这种魔幻现实主义事件。黄景瑜一边活塞运动一边满脑子乱七八糟。我想什么呢，他想，这种时候怎么还在想这些，正常人这种时候应该想什么，不对我怎么越想越远。

完事后尹昉几乎是秒睡，大概过量药物虽然没能抑制他的发情期，却还是有点其他作用。黄景瑜抱着他继续被成结打断的想入非非。哎尹老师也不轻啊，睡得这么快我怎么办，怎么突变体年年有今年特别多，怎么我突然就已婚了。

结消退的时候他起来冲了个澡，开窗户通了通风，坐在床边思考人生，面对满地尹昉吃空的抑制剂盒子。这加起来能放倒一群牛了吧，他想。

小韩敲门的时候他从门缝中探出一张脸。“去去去，你昉哥睡着呢，他助理出去了，我给他看门。”

“哦。”小韩说。

两分钟之后小韩再次敲门，跟他隔着门缝脸对脸对峙。

“老大你们孤A寡O的？卧槽我——不是，你，咋着，就光荣了？”

“去去去别在楼道里说，不合适。”

那进去说就合适了？小韩欲哭无泪。

两分钟后小韩的微信发过来：“哥你去开个门，我再敲怕你削我。”

这回他连脸都没露，隔着门缝伸出只手，手里捏着个苹果。

“慰问昉哥。”他在微信里发。

“哦。”黄景瑜回他。


End file.
